


Chocolates for My Valentine

by Aaskada



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death, Murder, Off-screen Character Death, Possibly triggery, Serious Injuries, Unrealistic Medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaskada/pseuds/Aaskada





	Chocolates for My Valentine

Melissa arrived home from her shift as a hostess at an expensive restaurant mid-afternoon to find a UPS man on her doorstep.

“Melissa Greene?”

“Yes. What is this?” she asked.

The deliveryman shrugged and handed her a pen to sign his clipboard. He left her with the box and she stood on the step, watching the truck drive away blankly until several minutes after it had left her sight. The box had no return address or anything beside the delivery address and her name. It was heavy and the bottom felt a bit wet.

She unlocked the front door and let herself into the house. The box was left on the kitchen counter before she went to change out of her work clothes and take a shower. In comfortable clothes she returned downstairs to open the box. The tape was cut easily enough and she peeled away the top. Inside there was something wet wrapped in plastic. Carefully peeling the plastic away from the mysterious object she looked at it in confusion for a few seconds before screaming. She scrambled for the phone, eventually managing to dial 911 on the third try.

“Ma'am? Ma'am? Can someone get her to the EMTs? She's in shock.”

One of the paramedics, a blonde woman draped a wool blanket around her shoulders. It took several hours before Melissa came out of her shock enough to talk to the police, but all she could tell them was that she came home after work to find the delivery man at her door. When they asked her to describe him she couldn't say much.

“White with brown hair, average height, average everything. I wasn't really paying attention. I was so surprised to have a package.”

“He was definitely from UPS?”

“He was wearing a UPS uniform and he drove in a UPS truck. I watched the street for a while after he left because it was so strange. The only thing he said was my name, asking if I was myself.”

The police thanked her for her time and told her there would be an officer with her at all times and that they would check her mail for her. She told the woman to do whatever she wanted and tried to go to sleep. That night she found it hard to sleep, waking up from nightmares throughout the night. In the morning she was exhausted from nightmares and hungry from skipping dinner, but she still couldn't sleep without screaming or eat without throwing up. She went into work, but they sent her home after hearing what happened.

“Try to get some rest,” the manager suggested sympathetically.

“I can't,” she shouted before breaking down crying. “I don't want to be home alone.”

“The police will take care of you, Melissa. Everything will be fine. Take some time off, alright? You have plenty of vacation time stored up.”

The policewoman informed her that it was time for someone else to watch her and they were waiting for them to arrive at the restaurant. She could hear her coworkers talking in the background.

“Someone sent a brain to her in the mail? What kind of person would do that?”

At home she sat at her dinner table eating dry cereal to appease her coworkers and the policeman watching her. Despite her hunger, she had no appetite and she couldn't finish the bowl. When she sat on the couch watching television she kept changing the channels, but she kept finding episode of House , Scrubs, and ER. She turned it off.

A few hours of nightmares later the doorbell rang. The policeman undid the strap on his gun and answered the door for her. There was a woman in a UPS uniform there. Her hair was bleached blonde with her roots grown out dark brown and her eyes were dull brown in a face with too much makeup. Melissa signed for the package and the policeman asked the deliverywoman to wait while they opened it.

“I have more stops to make,” she complained.

“I'm afraid they'll have to wait.”

The policeman opened the package with the pair of scissors Melissa had left on the counter after opening the previous box. When she saw the bloody plastic inside she moaned in terror and fainted in the kitchen.

Melissa woke up the next morning in the hospital. She pushed the button to call a nurse.

“You're awake, that's good. We had to sedate you yesterday; you wouldn't wake up, but you wouldn't stop screaming or fighting us either.” The nurse smiled at her. “Not many people have a policeman guarding their door, but I suppose not a lot of people get such horrible mail. Anyway, my name is Chelsea and I'm your nurse. Doctor Warren will probably be in sometime in the next few hours to see you.”

Chelsea smiled the smile of one who cared about people in only an abstract sense and left the room. Doctor Warren showed up an hour later and asked about her medical history.

“What do you think might have caused this?”

“I'm getting body parts in the mail!” she screamed at him.

His eyes widened and he nodded.

“Well, there's not much that can be done about that, but do your best to get some rest.”

She was discharged twenty minutes and sent home. There was a policewoman there waiting to switch with the man who had brought her home. She collapsed into bed immediately and spent the day hiding under her blankets. That afternoon the doorbell rang again.

She heard the policeman answer the door and footsteps as the most recent deliveryman was lead into the kitchen so the package could be opened. She heard the thump of something hitting the floor and tensed underneath the covers. Barely breathing, Melissa huddled down and prayed that she wouldn't be found. A moment later the covers were ripped off of her and she shrieked and lashed out blindly, but the person got a chloroform-soaked rag over her mouth and nose.

Melissa woke to see the nurse from the hospital standing over her. She was chained to a chair in the middle of a kitchen. There were pots on the counter with chocolate chips and a plastic spoon. Chelsea pulled out a knife and walked toward her slowly.

She screamed while Chelsea cut out her eye, sobbing hysterically. She shushed her and cooed at her and wrapped a strip of satin around her head. The clanking of pots and the smell of chocolate was strong in the room. Barely a moment later she was back. Chelsea put her chocolate covered eye to her lips and forced her to eat it; she gagged and choked, but eventually did. Tears were streaking down one side of her face and blood the other from underneath the satin blindfold.

“You are always on my mind, I want to hold you all the time, my heart belongs to you,” Chelsea cooed.


End file.
